Lirih
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sasuke melihat Sai di mana-mana; dapur, kamar mandi, samping kemudi bahkan di dalam cermin. Sasuke jadi ingin memukulnya. [Sasuke/Sai] Shounen-ai. AU.


**Ringkasan** : Sasuke melihat Sai di mana-mana; dapur, kamar mandi, samping kemudi bahkan di dalam cermin. Sasuke jadi ingin memukulnya.

 **Warning** : shounen-ai/BL, SasuSai, OOC especially for Sasuke, plotless. AU

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LIRIH**

 **Story © Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku melihatnya, tengah berkutat di dapur. Apron biru tua ia pakai. Dia terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi menyiapkan makanan dan nyaris tak pernah menyadari derap langkahku. Ketika empat-lima langkah di belakangnya, dia baru menyadari keberadaanku. Dia akan menoleh dan tersenyum manis, membuat kedua matanya hilang.

"Sasuke, kau masih belum membenci sayur tomat, kan?"

Aku tidak akan menjawab melainkan merengkuh pinggangnya, menghirup aroma sampo pada rambutnya yang lembut. "Apapun. Aku tak masalah selama kau yang memasaknya."

Lalu, pipinya pasti bersemu merah.

"Sai…" aku memanggil, begitu lirih. Memeluknya, erat. Tak mau lepas.

Hingga kemudian aku sadar. Sai tidak ada si sini. Dan aku kembali menemukan diriku sendiri terjebak dalam imajinasi.

Kusentuh permukaan meja dapur. Berdebu, cukup tebal. Entah sudah berapa lama dapur ini tidak digunakan. Barangkali semenjak Sai memutuskan meninggalkanku. Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan burukku kembali. Aku tidak banyak makan. Nyaris setiap malam mengonsumsi bir. Mabuk lalu muntah-muntah di esok pagi. Aniki pernah memarahi—bahkan sampai tahap melayangkan tinju ke wajahku. Tapi rupanya aku masih begini.

Sai. Sai. Sai.

Sedang apa dia sekarang? Tahukah dia di sini aku tak lelah merapal namanya.

Ah, sial. Aku lagi-lagi merasa mual. Bergegas aku berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perut ke dalam kloset. Sekali, dua kali, lima kali. Lemas sekali rasanya. Susah payah berdiri, memandang refleksi diri pada cermin di wastafel. Memutar kran lalu membasuh wajah kemudian kembali memandangi cermin.

Apakah itu aku?

Lingkar hitam tercetak jelas di bawah mata. Kulit sepucat purnama. Haha. Aku tertawa hambar. Menyedihkan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak lebih dari sekadar lelaki payah yang menyedihkan.

Naa, Sai, apakah kau bahagia melihatku seperti ini?

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Omong kosong!

"…Aku mencintaimu."

Aku melihatnya. Lagi. Dia terjebak di dalam cermin, tapi dia tidak memberontak. Sai hanya terdiam. Sepasang matanya memandangku. Begitu dalam. Hangat. Aku menatapnya. Menuntut penjelasan. Namun, selalu, dia diam seribu bahasa. Aku menyentuhnya. Dingin sekali. Aku menyentuh permukaan kaca, datar dan dingin.

"Sasuke … kau juga mencintaiku, kan?"

Aku tertawa. Sekarang, siapa yang mengaku cinta dan pergi seenaknya. Aku mematikan kran lalu meninggalkan dia yang terpaku. Kuraih jaket dan kunci mobil, tergesa-gesa menyalakannya, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Menyalip apapun yang menghalangi. Aku terus mengemudi, menerobos hujan di pagi hari.

"Sasuke, _sushi_ di sana enak sekali. Ayo kita berkunjung sebentar!"

Restoran Sushi kulewati. Sai menarik ujung jaketku. Wajahnya murung.

"Sasuke, kenapa tidak berhenti dulu?!"

Sai marah. Aku hampir kehilangan kendali. Mobil berhenti mendadak, menunggu lampu lalulintas berubah hijau. Sai masih menarik-naik ujung jaketku. Klakson dibunyikan berkali-kali. Hujan semakin deras.

"S-Sasuke…!"

Sekarang Sai menangis. Aku nyaris ikut menangis.

"Bisakah sebentar saja kau hilang dari pandanganku?!"

Bentakanku membuatnya bungkam. Sai diam. Tiba-tiba menjadi penurut. Tapi tetap tak mampu lenyap. Lampu lalulintas berubah hijau. Mobil kembali melesat cepat.

"Sasuke, ayo kita berkunjung ke toko swalayan. Aku kehabisan cat minyak. Aku harus melukis lagi nanti malam, lukisanku belum selesai."

Kali ini aku mendengarkan. Kuberhentikan mobil di tempat parkir toko swalayan. Dan, saat itulah, bayangan Sai hilang. Aku tidak peduli dan terus melangkah cepat menuju rak-rak yang menyimpan cat minyak berbagai merek dan warna. Sai senang melukis dengan warna gelap. Jadi, aku mengambil sekaleng warna biru gelap, hitam dan merah darah.

"Sasuke, benarkah kau … akan menikah?"

 _Jangan dipikirkan_.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku cinta sekali padamu."

 _Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu_.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

 _Aku mencintaimu. Lebih banyak lagi._

"Tapi kau lebih memilih keputusan keluargamu daripada aku."

Seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol bahuku. Seorang perempuan muda. Aku memandanginya kesal. Dia memandangiku entah karena alasan apa. Dia tersenyum lalu menunduk minta maaf. Aku tak menjawab. Si perempuan meraih cat minyak warna oranye lalu berjalan menjauh menuju tempat pembayaran.

"Tch."

Kaleng keempat berwarna putih ikut bergabung di dalam keranjang.

"Sasuke … cium aku, peluk aku, raih aku."

Warna hijau ikut serta. Sai jarang melukis rerumputan tapi siapa tahu dia ingin melukis rerumputan lain waktu.

"Sasuke, ayo kita berpisah."

Aku berdecih lagi. Sai meraih tanganku, menciuminya sambil terisak. Berkata ia tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya dan betapa ia mencintaiku, tapi dia sendiri yang pergi. Tanpa surat, tanpa petunjuk. Aku ingin memukulnya. Aku ingin marah padanya. Tapi inilah yang kulakukan selama ini. Berubah menjadi lelaki payah; setiap malam memanggil lirih namanya, mencari ia ke semua tempat hingga lelah terbakar amarah.

"Kau brengsek, Sai."

Aku memasukkan warna kuning cerah. Biar saja. Siapa tahu dia ingin melukis seseorang berpakaian kuning. Aku melangkah ke arah kasir. Dadaku berdegup cepat. Di sana, seseorang tengah berdiri membawa keranjang berisi cat minyak macam-macam warna. Hendak membayar. Dia … rambutnya hitam, kulitnya pucat seumpama alabaster. Tiba-tiba udara di sekitar sulit kuhirup. Sesak.

"Sai…" aku memanggilnya. Lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku ingin menangis, merasa tertampar saat sadar bahwa Sai benar-benar tidak ada di sini. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menangis dan memukulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

A/N: duh, semakin hari semakin jatuh cinta sama pair sasusai. Bisa dibilang Saskey di sini agak sakit, kebalikan dari fic Once Again—di sana Sai yang agak sakit. Biar impas gitu muehehehe

Review? /wink/

Senin Legi, 6 Juli 2015 — 6:16am


End file.
